Pelea de Pesadilla
by DarkShadows1999
Summary: Kanan pudo haber pensado en muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida, pero pelear contra Ezra por culpa del Inquisidor no era una de esas...


Pelea de Pesadilla

—_Según lo que nos dijo Vizago, el Imperio mantiene capturados a Jai y a su madre en "La Aguja", por lo que sucedió en nuestra última misión, no podemos tener un plan específico que nos lleve a escapar pasando desapercibidos, así que debemos estar atentos— explicó Kanan al resto de la tripulación de "El Fantasma"._

_Hace unos 2 días atrás Vizago les informó sobre la captura de dos personas que estaban en problemas con el Imperio, mostrándole a la vez la foto de los prisioneros del cual un rostro había sido reconocido por todos los rebeldes: el antiguo cadete del Imperio, Jai Kell, era el prisionero junto a la que se veía era su madre. Después de haberse ido empezaron a planear el escape de Jai, pero no podían dejar pasar ni un solo detalle._

—_Tal vez Zare nos pueda ayudar, ¿no creen?— preguntó Ezra mirando a los demás._

—_Pues yo le veo una buena idea, no sabemos si es una trampa— comentó Sabine._

—_Es una buena idea, pero no podemos hablar con Zare desde aquí, no sabemos qué está haciendo ni con quién; es posible que lo contactemos en un mal momento— Kanan miró a los dos jóvenes y de nuevo al mapa virtual— pero eso fue una gran idea. _

— _¿Entonces qué haremos?— dijo Hera._

—_Lo que haremos es lo siguiente: Hera, tú mantente como la última vez y si es posible consigue refuerzos; Sabine, necesito que te mantengas vigilando los elevadores que yo te diga en ese momento; Zeb, vigilarás las salidas que yo diga, no sabemos cuál es la que usaremos; Chooper, tú trabajarás con Zeb— el droide empezó a gruñir al igual que el Lasat lo miraba con fastidio._

— _¿Y yo qué haré?— Ezra miró a Kanan seriamente y un poco enojado. Hace semanas que en los entrenamientos Kanan había estado un poco exigente y constantemente en misiones no lo ponía a menos de que el insistiese._

—_Te quedarás aquí._

— _¡¿Qué?! ¡Estás hablando enserio! No puedes hacerlo, también pertenezco aquí._

—_Sí puedo hacerlo, aun no estás preparado para luchar en caso de que nos encontremos con El Inquisidor._

— _¡Yo sé que puedo! ¡Hasta tengo un sable para que me ayude a defenderme!_

—_No cambiaré de opinión, esto es muy peligroso y el que tengas el sable no significa que estás a salvo—por dentro odiaba decirle todo eso, pero tenía que ser firme a su decisión— no irás en esta misión, te quedarás en El Fantasma— vio a Ezra con firmeza y vio como los ojos de su Padawan se habían puesto un tanto brillosos._

— _¡Eres el peor!— salió de allí y una vez que la puerta se cerró todos miraron a Kanan._

—_Es por su bien— nadie habló y salieron una vez que Kanan terminó de explicar todo._

— _¿No crees que fuiste muy duro con Ezra?— preguntó Hera sentándose a su lado. Kanan suspiró._

—_No puedo dejar que suceda lo de la última vez, ahora el Inquisidor sabe que Ezra es muy vulnerable al Lado Oscuro y hará todo lo que sea para pasarlo. No me perdonaría si eso sucediera._

— _¿Y lo has hablado con él?_

—_No; no sé qué decirle, solo quiero protegerlo._

—_Tú puedes hacerlo también, Kanan, excluirlo solo hará que tenga ira y resentimiento hacia ti, ¿qué eso no es lo que lleva también al Lado Oscuro? Su entrenamiento con el sable ha ido bien según he visto, no digo que no existen riesgos pero tampoco veo buena idea el hecho de dejarlo aquí— el Jedi la miró y lentamente asintió._

—_Hablaré con Ezra— Hera sonrió y lo vio salir de la sala de reunión._

…

— _¿Podemos hablar?— Kanan entró a la habitación y vio a su Padawan acostado en su cama viendo el techo y con brazos cruzados._

—_Ahora qué— Ezra bajó de la litera y caminó frente a Kanan._

—_Solo vine a disculparme por mi actitud hace un rato y, además de eso, a decirte que tú vendrás conmigo en la misión de rescate— vio a Ezra como sus ojos expresaron confusión y un brillo de felicidad— lleva tu sable, por si lo necesitas— salió con una mirada preocupada._

MICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMIC

Kanan se encontraba en el techo de "El Fantasma" viendo hacia el horizonte del desierto de Lothal, con una mirada de total devastación y tristeza. Sin saber qué hacer o planear. Habían sido solo horas desde la misión de rescate, y en parte había salido mal; Ezra había sido tomado por el Inquisidor. En parte lo de Jai y su madre había sido cierto, pero también era una trampa para atrapar al joven Padawan.

—Lo vamos a rescatar, Ezra volverá a estar a salvo— dijo Hera tomando su hombro. Kanan volteó a verla tristemente.

—Sabía que no debía ir a la misión, todo fue mi culpa.

—No fue tuya, Kanan, fue mía; si tan solo no hubiese insistido, Ezra…—Kanan la calló.

—No sabías que eso pasaría, no te culpes por nada; ninguno lo sabía— Hera lo abrazó dejando caer unas cuantas lágrimas, mientras Kanan recordaba ese evento.

MICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMIC

—_Quédense donde les dije, volveremos con Jai y su mamá rápido; si hay peligro, luchen y aléjenlos— ordenó Kanan desde su intercomunicador. El plan estaba en marcha y por el momento no tenían ningún problema, además las celdas no estaban tan lejos y los troopers no se mostraban cerca, algo raro, pero no importaba._

— _¿Ya estamos cerca?— preguntó Ezra mirando a todos lados nervioso._

—_Según Zare, en una de estas celdas los encerraron— Kanan con la Fuerza empezó a desbloquear cada celda, hasta que dio con la correcta— ahí están— Jai y su madre se levantaron rápido._

—_Morgan, veo que viniste a rescatarnos junto a tu equipo, gracias— sonrió a Ezra quien también le devolvió la sonrisa._

—_No hay tiempo ahora para agradecer, debemos salir rápido de aquí— dijo Kanan._

_Empezaron a correr rápido por los pasillos, según Sabine y Zeb no había ningún trooper cerca como para bloquearles la salida, pero de igual manera era salir ya de ese tenebroso y peligroso lugar. Sin embargo, un grito antes de cerrar el elevador los distrajo._

— _¡Kanan!— gritó Ezra mientras era elevado en el aire._

— _¡Ezra!— intentó correr pero las puertas del elevador se empezaron a cerrar, y lo único que vio fue al Inquisidor caminando y agarrando a Ezra quien había caído inconsciente al suelo— ¡Nooo!— y las puertas se cerraron._

MICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMIC

Ezra empezó a abrir poco a poco los ojos y sentándose con confusión notable en su rostro. Miró a todos lados y vio que estaba encerrado, entrando en pánico. No recordaba muy bien lo que pasó, solo que después de salvar a Jai cerca del elevador sintió que se estaba ahogando, como si le apretasen el cuello, volviéndose a la final todo negro.

—Veo que ya despertaste, mi aprendiz— El Inquisidor se acercó al chico que, asustado, trató de alejarse— no hay escape, estarás aquí para siempre y aprenderás a usar el poder del lado oscuro.

— ¡Eso nunca!—gritó Ezra.

—Así es, deja que la ira fluya en ti— El Inquisidor empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de él sonriente, haciendo todo lo que sea para que el chico se uniera al lado oscuro e hiciera lo que le tenía planeado— ¿acaso no deberías ya estar con tus amigos? ¿Tu maestro no debería estar luchando para salvarte justo ahora? Yo no lo veo— rió—si le importaras a esos que haces llamar "amigos", no se hubiesen ido— Ezra abrió los ojos— sí, es cierto; se fueron.

—No…—el Inquisidor vio en los ojos de Ezra un gran miedo sobre las palabras; todo estaba funcionando.

—Ellos no te quieren, ninguno de ellos, nadie volvió a atacar luego de que te atrapara. Si fueran tus amigos se habrían quedado y luchado.

— ¡No! ¡Eso no es cierto!

—Claro que lo es ¿Acaso los ves aquí? ¿Acaso has oído alguna alarma que mencione de ellos? No vendrán, jamás lo harán; en este momento están celebrando tu ausencia— se acercó al chico que tenía los puños apretados— eso es, deja que las emociones te controlen…debes vengarte— Ezra sin darse cuenta cayó al suelo medio inconsciente— yo te ayudaré, por eso estoy aquí— el Inquisidor sintió como el miedo y el odio empezaban a consumir al Padawan por dentro, y comprobó que todo había funcionado.

Ezra abrió los ojos que cambiaron a unos amarillos.

MICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMIC

—Ayudaré en lo que sea, Morgan…digo, Ezra, es mi amigo y no lo dejaré solo— dijo Jai mientras se ponía junto a Kanan en la compuerta de la nave. Según Zare, el Inquisidor había ido a las afueras de Lothal en unas ruinas que antes eran bases imperiales.

—Jai, tú irás con Sabine para evitar el peligro— ordenó Kanan— solo encuentren a Ezra y lo regresan a la nave, eviten los problemas.

—_Aquí Zare, la única entrada sin vigilancia es la que está tras las ruinas más altas; los estaré esperando allí—_ comunicó el joven cadete infiltrado.

—Bien, ya saben, si lo encuentran tienen que avisar. Zeb, Chooper, ustedes dos trabajarán juntos— ambos integrantes gruñeron enojados.

Hera desde el comunicador avisó a todos que ya iban a aterrizar, por lo cual todos se alistaron para empezar la búsqueda de Ezra. Una vez la puerta abierta, se dividieron como habían concordado en el plan, encontrándose apenas bajaron todos con Zare, quien lucía preocupado pero feliz de verlos.

—No sé dónde fue el Inquisidor, me mandó a quedarme aquí en caso de que ustedes llegaran—informó.

—Descuida, Zare, ya estamos divididos; tú irás con Jai— se unió al ex cadete saludándose— este será el punto de encuentro; Hera— miró hacia la cabina— cualquier cosa, escapas— ella asintió— sepárense.

Kanan había dividido a cada miembro del equipo, a excepción de Hera y la madre de Jai quienes se quedaban al resguardo del lugar. Pero el Jedi fue el único que se quedó solo en la búsqueda de su Padawan, para evitar alguna pérdida si se llegase a encontrar con el Inquisidor. Ahora solo se encontraba caminando en una circunferencia de ruinas gigantes, mirando alrededor e intentando sentir a Ezra mediante la fuerza, pero era complicado por su preocupación. Hasta que oyó un sonido y paró, tomando por instinto su sable de luz aun sin sacarlo.

—Maestro, veo que ya apareciste; me estaba empezando a preguntar qué había pasado contigo— a espaldas de Kanan y unas rocas más altas se encontraba Ezra. Kanan lo miró sorprendido.

— ¡Ezra! Me alegro que estés bien, pero…

— ¿Estás contento de que esté en su familia, Maestro?

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué estás diciendo, Ezra?— Kanan se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal, así no era la actitud del chico.

—Él tiene razón, no les importo— Ezra dio la vuelta y saltó de la roca quedándose a distancia, frente a frente, junto a su maestro— pero descuida, eso no importa; sin embargo…— sacó el sable que le habían regalado y comenzó a acariciarlo— mi maestro me dijo que si quieres verme de nuevo, tendrás que morir; pero, si opones resistencia, me dio el permiso de que yo sea el quien te asesine.

—Ezra, lo que sea que te dijo el Inquisidor es pura mentira; eres fuerte, no dejes que te controle.

— ¡Mientes! Y ya que no pareces aceptar la excelente oferta, seré yo quien se encargará de que mueras, Jedi— activó su sable y saltó directo a Kanan, quien también sacó el suyo y evitó que el de su Padawan le traspasara.

—No quiero luchar contigo, Ezra, por favor reacciona— pero nada parecía funcionar, Ezra todavía intentaba hallar un espacio libre para acabar con él.

Sable con Sable era el sonido que se escuchaba al chocarse; Maestro y Padawan peleándose a lo que para uno era muerte. Las ruinas ya no estaban intactas y eran usadas por ambos para elevarse o esconderse. Y frente a ellos el Inquisidor se encontraba sonriente viendo la batalla.

— ¡Mátalo!— ordenó.

— ¡Inquisidor! Lo que sea que le hayas hecho, verás que no servirá, Ezra es fuerte, más de lo que tú crees— gritó Kanan.

Poco después los demás llegaron, pues al parecer Zeb había visto a lo lejos la pelea y avisó a los demás. Al ver la escena, todos quedaron boquiabiertos.

—Niño…— susurró el Lasat mirando tristemente.

— ¡Ezra no lo ataques! ¡Es Kanan!— gritó Sabine y se disponía a interponerse, pero el grito de Kanan le hizo parar.

— ¡No se acerquen! ¡Es peligroso!

— ¡Pero es nuestro amigo!— gritó Jai.

—Lo mejor será hacerle caso, también es mi amigo pero estoy seguro que el Jedi logrará arreglar todo—dijo Zare.

Todos miraron tristemente la escena; imaginarse a ambos luchando era realmente inimaginable y doloroso. Sabine ya tenía lágrimas; Zeb trataba de mostrarse serio pero su rostro lo negaba todo; Chooper no mostraba sentimientos, pero sentía algo de lástima y Jai y Zare solo miraban a su amigo con ojos de esperanza.

—Llegó tu fin— Kanan había caído y Ezra había aprovechado el momento para acabar con él.

—Perdóname por esto— mediante la fuerza mandó al chico lejos de él y haciendo que su sable cayese en otro lugar— Inquisidor, te daré mi vida si lo dejas— era la decisión más difícil, pero prefería ver a su Padawan a salvo aunque tuviera que morir. Grande fue su sorpresa que el Inquisidor sonrió.

—Ya no lo creo, Jedi; hay cambio de planes— mediante la fuerza agarró al chico del cuello y empezó a ahorcarlo.

— ¡No!— gritaron todos.

—Tu Padawan morirá y todo será por tu culpa; pero de todas formas, tú también lo harás— Ezra empezó a agitarse intentando soltarse y ganar aire— qué forma de morir, aunque no haya sido durante la Orden 66, así que…— tenía su mano preparada para ahorcar a Kanan, sin embargo paró cuando vio que dos inmensas rocas se acercaban a él, por lo cual del asombro soltó a Ezra y antes de que las ruinas cayeran se alejó.

—No…— Ezra se levantó y cogió su sable, activándolo— no morirá nadie de nosotros, y no volveré a caer en tu trampa— con la fuerza levantó más rocas y empezó a ponerlas en forma de prisión, para que les diese tiempo de escapar. La fuerza era mucha que se estaba debilitando por el peso.

— ¡Ezra!— Kanan corrió y lo agarró— saldremos de aquí… ¡al Fantasma, ya!— todos corrieron a la nave cuya puerta se encontraba ya abierta, una vez a bordo salieron rápido, mientras el Inquisidor a lo lejos gritaba.

Ya alejados de Lothal, Hera entró directamente al Hiperespacio y dejó el asiento de piloto dirigiéndose a la sala para verse con los demás. Dentro vio a todos alrededor de Ezra quien estaba sentado junto a Kanan.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?— preguntó el Jedi.

— ¿Bien? Te ataqué, casi te mato; me creí lo que dijo el Inquisidor. ¿Cómo quieres que esté bien?

—No pudiste evitar el miedo, pero te diste cuenta antes de que fuese tarde; descuida, te enseñaré algunas cosas después para que evites de nuevo caer.

—Gracias…— miró a los demás— Jai, Zare, que bueno verlos de nuevo chicos— los tres chocaron las palmas y sonrieron.

—A nosotros también, me alegro de que estés bien— dijo Zare.

—Gracias por salvarme, Ezra— el chico lo miró sorprendido— me dijeron tu verdadero nombre.

Luego de conversar un rato con ellos, fue a saludar a Sabine y a Zeb quienes le dieron un abrazo casi ahorcándolo. Lo mismo con Hera quien no paraba de estar a su lado.

—Es bueno verte de nuevo, niño— dijo Zeb.

—De ahora en adelante estaremos más pendientes— dijo Hera.

—Bueno, ¿alguien quiere comer?— invitó Sabine a lo que todos asintieron y fueron en busca de asientos, dejando a Ezra y Kanan solos.

—Lo siento, Kanan, no quería atacarte, el Inquisidor…

—No tienes nada de qué disculparte, más bien fue mi culpa al no analizar bien todo— se levantó y tomó el hombro del Padawan— vamos a comer— él asintió y salieron.

FIN

Me salió más largo de lo normal, pero espero que les guste. La idea está basada, y es casi idéntica o prácticamente lo es, a un episodio de la Guerra de los Clones, pero lo adapté a Rebels. Espero sus reviews y los que comentaron mi anterior historia se los agradezco infinitamente.

Besos


End file.
